1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an emergency steering system and controlling the emergency steering system, and more particularly, to an emergency steering system that enables steering in an emergency and controlling the emergency steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a steering system is a device changing a direction of a vehicle. Here, the steering system may change the direction of the vehicle by controlling a steering unit by operation of a handle unit.
In such a steering system, a main controller may control a steering controller by sensing the operation of the handle unit. Here, the steering controller may actually change the direction of the vehicle by controlling the steering unit installed in a wheel unit. However, in such a case, when the handle unit, the main controller, the steering controller, the steering unit, etc. break down, the direction of the vehicle may not be controlled, which may lead to a major accident. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for controlling the direction of a vehicle in an emergency due to a breakdown, etc.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-112982 (Title of Invention: Rotation sensor breakdown diagnosis system; Applicant: NISSAN MOTOR Co., Ltd.) specifically discloses such a general steering system.